A Candlelit Bath
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Marinette's had a hard day and of course Adrien wants nothing more than to help her relax and feel good again.


Marinette was apprehensive when she saw the rose petals.

The last time she followed a trail of strewn rose petals it led her to a half-naked Adrien posing on their bed with a rose between his teeth. The sight had caused her to almost break a rib as she doubled over in hysterical laughter which her partner most certainly did _not_ appreciate.

She then had to spend the night consoling a pouting Kitty which, after the long, tiring, day in which everything that could go wrong did go wrong, she didn't have the energy for today.

And yet her partner has put so much effort, a lot of effort really when you consider this is just another mundane day in their incredibly long relationship, that she couldn't ignore his attempts to romance her. No matter how much she deeply desired to curl up in bed and sleep for a hundred years.

And so, with a heavy sigh, she gave in and followed the petals.

They led her into their bathroom which was lit only by the dozens upon dozens of little candles Adrien had painstakingly lit for her. They were all neatly lined up on the windowsill, along the bath against the wall, along the sink, and on the top of the toilet. It cast a warm, flickering, romantic glow to the ordinarily boring room. It also smelt heavenly as Adrien used her favourite vanilla scented candles.

There was also, she realised belatedly, a CD player set up on the toilet seat playing some of her favourite, softer, rock songs very quietly.

The bath itself was filled to the brim, almost to the point of overflowing, with big, fluffy, white bubbles that looked inviting.

But not as inviting as the blonde man with his shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal warm, strong, tanned arms that was always Marinette's safe haven.

" _Oh!_ " Marinette gasped.

Adrien jumped to attention when he realised she was standing behind him and immediately scrambled to his feet. "Hi!" he greeted her with an affectionate peck on her cheek. "Don't worry!" he said hastily. "This isn't anything romantic! You said you were having a bad day so I thought this could help you unwind. I used your favourite bubble bath, the lavender one, and I thought some mood music would be rather relaxing, and then, I might got carried away with the candles…" he laughed sheepishly at that, "anyway," he smiled sweetly, "I'll leave you to it while I'll-"

 _She couldn't resist!_

Without a single thought she slipped onto her tiptoes and interrupted him with a firm press of her lips against his. "It's perfect," she murmured huskily against his lips, " _You're_ perfect."

Adrien blinked as a more radiant smile blossomed over his face. "Even though I'm a giant walking cliché?" he asked, blatantly milking for compliments.

Marinette took a step back and instantly kicked off her shoes.

"If you weren't the pun-dropping," she said firmly as she unbuttoned her blouse, "cheesy," she slid it down her arms tauntingly, smugly aware that Adrien's eyes were fixed on her pale pink lace bra, "clichéd person that you are," her blouse dropped to the floor and she moved to unzip her skirt, a small, playful smirk as she felt rather than saw Adrien's eyes drag down to her bottom as she turned sideways. "Well then," she wiggled out of her skirt, "I wouldn't be as madly," she kicked her skirt away and with deliberate, teasing, slowness, dragged her hands up her bare legs to the waistline of her matching lacy knickers, "stupidly," she began to peel off her knickers, "devotedly in love with you as I am." She kicked her knickers away and they landed neatly on top of her abandoned skirt. "And you should know by now," she said softly as she reached back to unhook her bra, "that I love you exactly the way you are."

She smirked as she held her bra out tauntingly and slowly, smugly, dropped it on the rest of her clothes. Adrien's eyes were truly fixed on her naked glory as he took in how the candle lights flickered against her pale skin and tracked every movement of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled.

She slowly backed away and, after cautiously glancing backwards to make sure she didn't stand on a candle, stepped into the bath. It was utterly _perfect!_ Not at all lukewarm but it wasn't scalding hot either. She could happily sink into this and fall asleep in the soothing comfort it had to offer.

But she had other ideas as she met her boyfriend's stunned, transfixed, green eyes and licked her lips with the same deliberate slowness she striped.

She fluttered her eyelashes for added measure. "Well?" she asked flirtatiously.

Adrien gulped audibly. "Well?" he asked nervously.

"Are you joining me or what?"

She had never seen Adrien strip quicker before in her life.


End file.
